


Nirvana

by quinceymorris



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinceymorris/pseuds/quinceymorris
Summary: Mina would never regain the same sense of strength as she did when she held her husband’s hand, warmth as they held each other close, or the same burst of love when she read Jonathan and Lucy’s letters. She wanted to feel alive, life enveloping her in its once-comforting embrace as the days stretched out endlessly before her, having no fear of what lurked deep in the night.





	Nirvana

The touch of a cool rag woke Mina, flinching as she turned to the other direction. Her eyes opened just as quickly, widening in fear until she realized it was Jonathan, the gray streaks in his hair illuminated by the morning sun. She sat up in the bed silently, trying to feel _something_, chastising herself for succumbing so easily. Tears filled her eyes. Warm, viscous shame was still caught in her throat, with firm bruises on her wrists she believed would never go away, a dark shadow haunting the unhappy couple for the rest of their lives.

“Mina.” Jonathan set the rag down, but before he could take her in his arms, she had already grabbed the rag and walked over to the vanity. The deathly pallor of her face was enough to make her shudder. When would her reflection disappear? How long would it take for her to suffer the way her poor Lucy had? She wrung the cloth in her hands, drops falling to the floor unceremoniously as she tried to bring herself together.

“I’ll do it myself.”

That monster, that _beast_, had taken her in his cold embrace and damned her, red eyes burning into her skin as he stripped her of her innocence. Dracula was heartless, cruel, a demonic creature of the night who had infected her to become his. She knew what she could become, her gentle, loving heart wishing to refuse it as much as the others did.

The blood was dry, cracking underneath her skin and smelling of rust. Nimble fingers moved delicately, trying to regain some sense of herself, a woman who wished to just be a friend, a wife, who tried to walk in mercifulness and compassion towards others. Mina would never regain the same sense of strength as she did when she held her husband’s hand, warmth as they held each other close, or the same burst of love when she read Jonathan and Lucy’s letters. She wanted to feel _alive_, life enveloping her in its once-comforting embrace as the days stretched out endlessly before her, having no fear of what lurked deep in the night.

And that’s just what it did.

Jonathan pulled Mina into his arms slowly, allowing her time to pull away should she not want it, pressing a light kiss on the top of her head as she rested it against his chest, letting her tears fall freely and silently. She let the stained cloth fall to the ground.

“I’m -” He sighed, his eyes snapping shut for only a moment before continuing. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, lifting her chin gently to face him. He wiped away her tears, dark circles under her eyes made plain by her paling skin, searching for the joy and love they had shared before this nightmare had begun.

Mina looked at him with concerned eyes. “Whatever do you mean?”

He took a shallow breath, Mina’s eyes scanning his for an answer. “He _hurt you_. I was there beside you and I -”

“He would have killed you, Jonathan.” Her voice wavered. “I couldn’t risk that.” She wrapped her hand in his, longing for more of his touch, one that breathed new life into her, letting her know that it was real, allowing her to be free from the pain they both knew too well. “We both were under his control.”

Jonathan’s eyes fell solemnly. They stood there in silence, Jonathan pulling her close and unwrapping his hand to stroke her hair, gaining more comfort from the sound of each other's heart. He felt ashamed, they both did. They were a couple doomed to share visions of blood and death, stuck in the Count’s cruel game as they tried in vain to escape.

A sigh broke his thoughts. Mina’s eyes were closed now, her head resting on his shoulder as she stood on her tip-toes. Her nose grazed his cheek, warm breath beating against his chin, then gently pressing her lips onto his own. Her lips tasted of salt, and it broke his heart. Jonathan’s arms wrapped around her protectively, her hand cupping his face tenderly as nirvana washed over her.

“I love you,” Mina whispered, parting from him slowly. It was almost spoken like a prayer, softly, meaning pressed into every word.

Jonathan kissed her again, this time deep and slow. She craved freedom, _desired_ it, and let her eyes close again as it seeped through her lips, devouring her whole.

“I love you too.”

Everything Mina wanted and needed in that moment, _that_ was real love. And the Count would never know it.

**Author's Note:**

> dracula deserves no rights xoxo


End file.
